mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzaemon Kato
Gonzaemon Kato was the former captain of the Bentenmaru before his death and is the father of Marika Kato. Appearance Anime Design As Ironbeard, Gonzaemon wears a black mask that conceals the upper part of his face above the nose. It also extends down on the side to his beard. He wears a red cape with a golden skull on the left shoulder that signifies an imperial pirate. Personality & Character Background Gonzaemon's family has a long history of service, both in the imperial navy and as pirates. Before becoming captain of the Bentenmaru, he was a naval officer . At some point, he met and married Ririka. Sometime later, Ririka left Gonzaemon to raise their daughter, Marika. Shortly before the start of the series, Gonzaemon reportedly passed away due to food poisoning, setting off the events that led to Marika becoming captain of the Bentenmaru. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) In the anime, it is later revealed that he faked his death for an unknown reason and is now an imperial pirate under the name Ironbeard Sailing 26. He is captain of the Parabellum. At some point, Ironbeard had his helmsman Shane McDougal switch places with his brother Kane aboard the Bentenmaru. Ironbeard appears with the Parabellum when the Grand Cross attacks the Big Catch and Bentenmaru Sailing 22. He appeared in the form of a holographic projection, standing on the deck, before enlarging and ordering his ship to fire. The Parabellum's missile barrage forced the Grand Cross to retreat. After that, he sent a message to the Bentenmaru, introducing himself and his ship, saying that they hail from distant seas. He warns them of the danger that the pirates in that region faced due to the Grand Cross. The projection then vanished and the Parabellum departed Sailing 23. Ironbeard was next seen in the captain's seat when the Parabellum was heading for the Pirate's Nest with Ririka onboard Sailing 24. After docking, he made his way to the conference room with several members of his crew, arriving in the middle of a confrontation between Quartz Christie and the other pirates. He called out to Quartz, saying that he had come to collect her. One of the other captains confronted him, asking if he was with her, but backed off after Ironbeard looked his way. He knelt in front of Quartz, saying he was here to retrieve her at the queen's request. He greeted the chef who asked if he wished to eat before he left to which Ironbeard declined. Marika then confronted him, asking who he was, an enemy or a friend. Ironbeard talked about the end of space, how one man who can see the future isn't enough and only when others stand with him will the end of space be seen. He then asks Marika what she sees Sailing 25. While escorting Quartz, she said she was amazed he accepted the job to which he replied it was a job from the queen. Quartz complained about how she felt humiliated after coming to get the drop on the pirates only for Marika to end up running the show and Ironbeard hogging the spotlight. Ironbeard said that her safety was more important that her dignity. Quartz mentioned Marika doing something similar in guarding Stone. At that moment, the young captain from the meeting turned up with several men, intending to kill Quartz. However Ririka quickly disarmed them and Shane knocked out the captain. Ironbeard thanked Ririka and offered her an official place on his crew. She replied that today was a special free service Sailing 25. Kane and Misa then arrived having taken care of a hidden attacker. Misa thanked him for looking after Kane and after giving the brothers punishments, asked Ironbeard what it was he wanted to learn by switching the twin helmsmen. He replied that that the pirates in the area were about to be given a choice; whether to become true pirates or cling to their Letters of Marque, remaining pirates for hire. He mentioned that he liked the look in Marika's eyes and has seen how the flow will change. He claims that it was an honor to see such a sparkle in one's eyes in the frontier (to which Ririka stifled a laugh). Ironbeard then left on the Parabellum Sailing 25. After the pirate's battle with the Grand Cross was over, the Parabellum came to pick up the crew of the Odette II who had hoped to watch the battle. Ironbeard greeted Gruier Serenity who thanked him for accepting her job of getting the crew back before their exams. Gruier then asked him whether he had met Marika, calling him 'Captain Gonzaemon', to which he replied that he is the space pirate Ironbeard Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities Though the full extents of Gonzaemon's abilities have not been revealed, it can be assumed that he was a skilled captain. Some of the Bentenmaru's crew have remarked that the blood of the captain flows through Marika, a comparison that hints at his skill. Relationships Marika Kato Ririka Kato Gruier Serenity At some point, Gonzaemon met Princess Gruier Serenity. He entrusted her with his ID ring which she later used to stow away aboard the Bentenmaru. The princess has described him as "a wonderful person" Sailing 13. Gallery Trivia References Category: Characters Category: Male Category: Pirates Category: Deceased Category:Articles requiring images